


It's Not Real

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hooded figure is on the loose in Storybrooke. Who is it and what do they want from our heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers and speculation around 6x01 have reminded me of my previous ship before Captain Swan, Katniss and Peeta from the Hunger Games. Both of them struggle with nightmares from the trauma they faced in the Games. So @killians-dimples wrote a post about Emma waking up from one and Killian being there to comfort her, this drabble/one shot was born.

Night had fallen in the forest outside Storybrooke. The scene was eerily quiet; no buzzing, howling or rustling to be heard. A serial killer reported had been lurking in these parts. All of his victims had shown up in this area in the middle of the night. Emma wanted to catch him in action. Killian, Charming and Henry insisted she not go alone. They crept in silence, knowing danger could ambush them at any time.

“Killian Jones!” A menacing voice growled ten feet ahead.  
The group froze in place. Was that the person they were looking for? If they didn’t want to get caught, it was completely idiotic to reveal their presence like this.  
Killian drew his gun. “Show yourself, fool.”  
Charming did the same.   
A villainous cackle erupted as a hooded figure approached them. “I believe you’re the fool for cheating me.”  
“Who are you?” Killian demanded. “What do you want?”  
“You’ve evaded me three times, pirate and should’ve been mine from the moment the man standing beside you stabbed you in the back.”   
“I wasn’t in my right mind,” Charming said coolly.   
“Death is death, no matter what universe, my dear Prince!” The figure retorted.   
“Leave him out of this! All of them.” Hook stepped forward.   
Death removed a shiny silver sword from his cloak. “I hear you’re quite experienced in combat.”  
Hook nodded curtly. “I don’t have one now.”  
“I do.” Emma revealed her weapon. “You’ll have to maim me before you touch him!”  
The figure shifted weight. "You must be Emma. You dare challenge Death?”  
“Yes, I do.” She snarled. “I will not let you steal our happiness again!“  
"Emma, please. I can handle myself.” Killian pleaded.   
She pecked his lips. "I got this, babe. Don’t worry.”  
“Well then. We shall duel. If you win, I’ll leave you all alone. If not, it’s your life.” Death drew his sword.   
“Fair enough,” Emma replied, stone faced.   
“And if any of your companions try to interfere or aid you, they will be obliterated by that Olympian crystal.”  
"Deal.” She raised her sword. 

The battle began. Emma surprised herself how well she kept up with Death. While she had some experience, she didn’t consider herself an expert. She and Killian had practiced off and on throughout their time together.

Their weapons clanged as the onlookers dared not breathe. Henry clung to Hook while Charming ‘s feet sunk into the ground. A cacophony of grunts and moans spewed between adversaries. Death pushed her against an elder tree with his blade. 

“Not bad, Miss Swan. I didn’t expect any fight from you.” Death said.  
“Yeah, a lot of people underestimate me.” She said.   
“Such a futile way to spend your last minutes on earth.”  
“EMMA!” Killian shouted, but it was too late. The sword stabbed right through her middle as she screamed. The scene blurred and raced before transposing into another dark room.

Emma shot straight up and continued screaming. Someone reached for her but she resisted at first, thinking she was still in the forest. A soft yet husky voice kept repeating her name. Blue eyes stared into her green. One hand cupped her face and suddenly the figure came in focus: Killian. The man who had only a few hours ago pleasured every sense of her being with his body. 

“Look at me, Emma.”  
“Killian,” she whimpered.   
He nodded and kissed her forehead. “Yes, it’s me, love. You’re safe.”  
“Sorry, I-I had a nightmare.” Tears rolled down her cheeks.   
“It wasn’t real. Whatever you saw wasn’t real, just like that alternate reality.” He wiped her tears away with his thumb.   
“It-It was scary. Where are we?”  
“We’re in our bedroom. On the bed where we made love four hours ago.”  
She cracked a smile. “Really?”  
“Truly. I have proof if you need it.” He winked.   
She rolled her eyes. There was her smart ass pirate. “No, thank you.”  
He brushed strands of blonde hair out of her eyes. “You want to lie down and tell me what happened?”   
“P-Please.”  
He laid down on his back as she curled up to his side and laid her arm across his bare torso. Emma’s shivers traveled down her spine.  
“Shhh, it’s alright love.” Killian cooed in her ear. “It’s not real. I’m right here.”  
Emma gripped her lover’s hand less limb. “You, me, Dad and Henry were investigating a serial killer in the forest. It was Death himself.”  
Killian nodded, encouraging her to continue.   
“He wanted to duel in a sword fight. I stepped in for you.”  
He raised his eyebrows. "Challenged Death? You really are tough, lass.”  
“I couldn’t let him steal you from me! You died in front of me three times, Killian. Three times!” Her tears returned with a vengeance, soaking the wispy hairs on his chest.   
Hook simply pulled her closer. He wished he could erase those memories but magic was a devious bastard. You couldn’t eliminate one instance without serious complications. His heart lurched in his chest. She’d held herself together for so long. How, he didn’t know. Witnessing Milah’s murder once maddened him for years; he couldn’t fathom the amount of pain Emma accumulated losing the one she loved most multiple times. He stroked her hair and held her in silence, knowing full well not even the most well intended speech could stop the flood.

Emma’s sobs reverberated throughout her body, pouring out of every surface in the form of sweat, tears and trembles. Killian wondered if she’d ever let anyone see her like this. Regardless, he would stay up as many nights as she needed, no matter how long. She was safe with him; they would process and deal with the aftermath together.


End file.
